Snowmen!
by Leveragelover
Summary: What happens when the Leverage team tries to spend time together making snowmen...N/S


**A/N: This story came to me while I was looking at the snow oustside...it's my new years gift to you guys! Sadly I do not own Leverage**

"Yo Nate!" Parker called across the room

"Yes Parker?" Nate asked not looking up from his book

"Can we go build snowmen?" Parker asked excitedly

"What?" Nate asked slightly surprised

"Yeah me and Hardison want to go build snowmen do you want to come?" Parker asked

"Umm..."

"Parker building snowmen is stupid" Eliot grumbled,

"You're stupid!" She punched him roughly in the shoulder

"Why do you think I'd even want to go build a snowman?" Nate asked

"I dunno maybe you and Eliot can beat your snowmen to a pulp when you're done" Parker suggested

"Hmm sounds tempting" Nate contemplated the idea

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Nate" Eliot grinned

"Probably not, but now I want to go build a snowman" Nate smirked evilly

"What are you thinking Nate?" She knew he was plotting something evil

"Hey Sophie we're going out to build snowmen, you want to come?" Nate asked as she so happened to walk in the door.

"Nathan Ford, build snowmen? I would pay to see that" Sophie smirked slightly.

"Ok so how do we do this?" Sophie asked shifting on her feet

"Like this!" Parker bent down and started to roll a snowball size piece of snow around until it was about a foot tall. The rest of them started to make theirs and Sophie just started at with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sophie are you gonna make one?" Nate asked on his knees in the snow

"Umm no I'm uh good" Sophie scratched her head nervously

"What you don't like the snow?" Eliot asked

"No I do it's just I don't like making snowmen, snowballs, snow angels that sort of stuff"

Parker gasped dropping the head she had just made. "That's just...I don't even know!"

"Haha look at mine it's a robot" Hardison stood up to show a square snow man

"He doesn't have a face" Parker looked at him

"Here" Hardison took his finger and drew a smiley face on him

"Aww he's so cute!" Parker clapped her hands together

"That's nice look at mine!" Eliot showed them his, which was just a plain simple snowman with no facial features or arms. He grabbed his bat flipped it and hit it straight on the head. The head exploded into chunks of snow hitting the hacker and thief.

"Wait Eliot hand me it" Nate held his hand open so Eliot could throw him the bat. Eliot threw Nate the bat and Nate turned and brought the bat down on the snowmans head. Both sides of the head fell off onto the ground. He started to kick and stomp it hitting it with the bat. Parker held her hand to her mouth her eyes wide in surprise.

"Nice man!" Hardison and Eliot said high-fiving him when he fished demolishing his snowman. Eliot then turned around and gave his snowman a round house kick and then stomping the bottom part. The mastermind and hitter turned to look at the hacker. "Well are you gonna destroy it?"

"No! He's my special robot snowman" Hardison cried giving the robot an air hug

"Fine" Eliot muttered

"Yay Hardison sticking with the team" Parker punched him playfully in the arm

"Yeah mama! We the snowman savior club" He held his hand up for a high-five

"Snowman Saviors!" Parker gave him a high-five

"Me and Nate are the Snowman demolishers of evil!" Eliot said looking around for Nate to give him a high-five. "Where's Nate?"

Sophie shrugged as the other 3 looked at her. Suddenly something hit her in the back and she whipped around. Nobody. "Nate I know that's you!" another one hit her and she growled angrily. She bent down to make one but the snow turned into dust not packing like it should. "Bloody snow" Sophie stood up and another one hit her in the face causing snow to get in her eye and fall down her shirt. "You better run Nathan before I kick your ass!" Sophie screamed off into the distance. She saw Nate pop up from behind a tree and start running in the other direction. She ran after him grabbing the bat Eliot and Hardison had abandoned.

Eliot and Hardison exchanged a scared glance. "Should we?" Hardison mouthed Eliot shook his head and looked over to see Sophie close behind Nate, screaming, the bat swinging in her hands. Sophie caught up and swung down hitting him on the inside of his knees. Nate lost his footing and fell face first it the snow.

"Damn Sophie" Nate pulled himself out of the snow wiping it off his face. She pushed his face back in the snow, and he looked at her angrily snow falling off his face.

"See now we're even" Sophie smirked

"Not even close" Nate grinned evilly throwing snow at her.

"Gahh that's reaallyy cold!" Sophie screamed the snow melting down the back and front of her shirt.

"Now we're even" Nate chuckled. Sophie scowled and took a handful of snow and shoved it down his shirt. "SOPHIE!"

"Now we're even" Sophie smirked

"Not...even...close" Nate grinned pulling her into his arms kissing her neck, laughing

"Nate!" Sophie yelped in surprise.

"Now we're even" He kissed her quickly on the cheek before getting up with her. They walked over to the rest of the team, Nates arm around Sophie.

"You too have fun?" Eliot asked eyeing them

"Yeah, we're gonna go inside though we both have snow down our shirts" Nate said gesturing to his shirt with a huge wet splotch down the front.

"Man now it's one Snowman demolisher of evil against two Snowman Saviors!" Eliot gestured to Parker and Hardison. Nate raised an eyebrow not really sure what Eliot had just said.

~30 minutes later~

Nate and Sophie were sitting on the couch. Sophie sat in between Nates legs her back up against his chest her head resting on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her their hands on top of each others. Sophie had changed into one of her tank tops, Nates navy blue jacket, and a pair of her sweat pants. Nate was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweat pants. She hummed softly playing with Nates fingers as they lay on the couch. He kissed her head gently, inhaling her lilac perfume.

"You warm enough Soph?" He whispered in her ear

"Yeah I'm good" Sophie looked up at him

"Do you want any tea?"

"Mmm I good" Sophie murmured,

"Do you need anything?" Nate asked

"Just you" She smiled slightly at how cliché it was. Sophie turned her head around kissing him moving so she was sitting in his lap. He leaned into the kiss his hand on her lower back.

"C'mon Soph let's go upstairs before they come back"


End file.
